Interval 07 - Union - Climax
Interval 07 - Union - Climax is the final interval of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. During this interval, Delta Force sergeant Michael Becket arrives at Still Island, with the hopes of using the Telesthetic Amplifier to destroy Alma Wade. However, Armacham Technology Corporation president Genevieve Aristide arrives and shoots Keira Stokes, a teammate of Becket's who is trying to help destroy Alma. Genevieve locks down the Amplifier with Becket trapped inside with Alma. Walkthrough Intel: 5 Reflex Injector: 1 New Weapon: None QTE Encounters: 1 Reaching the end After the cargo elevator reach the top, you will be thrown into the Almaverse, don't be afraid to move, no threat here. Go through the hole in the wall to trigger the cutscene. Now you will be thrown back to reality again. You might notice that your system goes dim, that is a bad sign, all you can do is to complete the objective, save anyone that still alive and prevent Alma from finishing you off. Go through the hole in the wall to a playground area, if you look at the doll, Alma will appear right behind you, so try not to be jump-scared. Go to the door and enter the sewer, you will hear that Lt. Stokes and Sgt. Morales are close to your location, between you and them is the stubborn Replica Force, which never give up so easily. At the end of the sewer, you see a Replica Soldier climbing down the stairs, give him some 5.56 caliber surprise before moving out. There is a sniper rifle, Armor Vest and the thirteenth Reflex Injector, if you get all the previous ones, get this and you will have the extra bar of the Slow-Mo for you to use, and this will net you the "All Juiced Up" for collecting all 13 Reflex Injectors in game. Moving forward and more Replica Soldiers will come, these guys are not Elites but I still recommend to use sniper rifle if they are too far away for assault rifle. I also suggest you snipe as much as possible, this weapon will be a lot more useless after the Replicas are wiped out, so there are no point saving ammunition here. Save some assault rifle ammunition though, you will need them. First you will face five Replica Soldiers, assault rifle and sniper rifle are more than enough to get rid of them. You don't need to rush here, because Sgt. Morales is operating the APC turret gun to help you (I guess this is the first time in the game we got assistance right?), so if you stay put and fight passively, you may see the enemy being torn to pieces by that badboy. Keep going you will face more and more Replica Soldiers, their attacks are not organized but the number is large. There are six more before you reach the door with an Armor vest beside it. Snipe four more Replica Soldiers and one Replica Heavy Trooper and you are clear for now. Collect anything you want before going to link up Sgt. Morales, if you talk to him first the following event will be triggered, so go to the APC after you are ready. You and Sgt. Morales will attempt to enter the Still Island facility, but the door control is shot to hell, you have to wait for Lt. Stokes to open from the inside. The Replica Forces will not let go of your team without a good fight, you will see some of them coming, get on the turret ASAP, the enemies are ready for a party, let's crush it. Snake Fist strikes again! This is another difficult fight, you will take a little less damage but you are a sitting target for everyone, so your goal is to kill them as fast as possible to keep alive. You will receive 3 Medkits and get your Armor refilled, so that is not too bad. First wave will arrive to your right, blow up the explosives beside the enemy will make your job easier, be careful for the Heavy Armor that tries to hammer you with his Hammerhead, tap the trigger rapidly and the gun that it will be less likely to go overheat. Sgt. Morales will taunt the Replica, and to add the insult to their misery, he will play the Snake Fist song via the APC's loudspeaker, which makes this part the most badass in the game. You will take a lot of hits regardless how fast you finish them off, so don't forget to use the Medkit once your health is below 30, remember one Medkit can restore your health back to 100%, even if you have only 1% left, use them wisely. Once you hear "There's a lot more where that came from", turn left to the point you come from, more enemies will rush in, remember to use Slow-Mo if you face too much enemies, target the weak ones first, the Heavy Armor will carry Hammerhead and missile launcher, they generally won't fire until they get close; the Replica Soldiers will shoot on sight, so blow them up first. Concentrate your fire once the Heavy Armor gets close. The faster you kill them, the safer you will be, if you are too slow, this part will be a nightmare for you. The Slow-Mo must be used tactically if you hope to survive. After the left side is clear, turn back to the right where the first wave comes, finish them all than you are done. That's about twenty plus Replica Soldiers and five Heavy Armor KIA thanks to you, good job Becket. Get out of the APC, the door will be opened for you, but before that, go back and collect everything you need. After you are in, Sgt. Morales will wish you good luck, circle the airlock and the interval 07 will begin. You are almost there. Oh, almost forgot, welcome to the final mission. Getting even closer You will link up with Lt. Stokes shortly, this part is pretty safe, all you need to do is to get the intels. The route is straight-forward so you shouldn't get lost. The 72nd piece of intel “Containing Alma” under “Project Origin” (M14I1) is in the middle of the room where you meet Lt. Stokes. Go to the elevator and head for the upper level, after leaving the elevator, the 73rd piece of intel “Situation Update” under “Genevieve Aristide” (M14I2) is on the floor in front of the control for the nuclear reactor. Shortly after #73, keep going and you should see the 74th piece of intel “Power flow” under “Project Harbinger” (M14I3) sitting in front of you, its before you go through the door to the right. Head for the airlock, operate it and you will find the 75th piece of intel “Music box” under “Alma Wade” (M14I4) after you cross the bridge, its sitting in front of the next airlock. Cycle the second airlock and you have reach the objective, but first look left and you will see the 76th and the last piece of intel “Emergency shutdown” under “Project Harbinger” (M14I5) on the red box, get it and you will get the "Oracle" Achievement for collecting 100% of the intel, now you no longer need to worry about collectibles in game. Congrats! The Telesthetic Amplifier is right in front of you, go ahead and activate the console. Once you are ready head for the chair and Lt. Stokes will strap you in. After this there will be a long cutscene, are you ready for the final fight Becket? It is a bloody climax. The Finale Shortly after Stokes straps you in, she is shot by Genevieve Aristide. Alma arrives after that and uses her psychic powers to toss Aristide out of the amplifier. Aristide then activates the amplifier as Alma appears to be leaning in very closely in order to kiss you. You will then be thrown back to the Almaverse after Alma reaches you, thankfully, you will get Armor vest and one Medkit, now the Amplifier is deactivated, you need to get that thing working in order to fight back. However, Alma knows you are capable of stopping her and she will throw Sgt. Keegan to stop you, who is corrupted and raged. Now he will be angry about Alma only cares about you and not him, and he is ready to kill you. The general tactic is easy, get to the console as fast as you can and without dying, the phantom of Keegan will do everything he can to keep you from reaching the console. This mean usage of Slow-Mo and attack from multiple directions. This sound not fair but you are much durable than him, a few rounds from assault rifle will make one disappear, and you should switch gun once you need to reload, you don't have time to do that, so once the assault rifle is empty, switch to Hammerhead or Laser, Type-12 can also be used here. Although this won't work everytime, if you place a Type-12 shot in a good location, you can take out multiple "Keegans" at once, which is helpful at the second and third run. There are three switches that you need to turn back on, so there are three runs, each run you will be given a Medkit and Armor vest, which is only enough to keep you barely alive, as Keegan will use Slow-Mo against you and he is dead-on accurate, so he should be treated as the same was as Replica Elite, there are not a lot of cover so sometimes being aggressive is actually a better move, if you are pinned, the game will throw more and more hostile Sgt. Keegan at you until you are dead. Regardless of your condition, once you successfully switch the console back on, you will be given supplies to patch yourself up. Dealing with Keegan is easier with Slow-Mo, but you will want to use it tactically because the last thing you want is the Slow-Mo runs out when you are close to console, if this happens, you will be gang-raped by phantoms of Keegan and you will not going to survive. At the start of each run, no phantom will be spawned until you start to approach the console, so use that timing to refill the Slow-Mo. If you have failed the run, the checkpoint is not far away, unless you know what to do, you may have a few retries. If you have trouble in later waves, I suggest you find cover and push steadily, rush is effective but that is mainly for risk-takers, move from cover to cover, and always watch for anyone try to kill you, and once you see no cover between you and the console, use Slow-Mo and make a run for it. While you are doing this, phantom keegan should keep appearing to your location, even if you using the slow push method you cannot stop. While you are fighting against Keegan, Alma has used this opportunity to have sex with your body in the reality. After two switches are turned on, the third run will have a QTE, which Keegan points a pistol at your face, quickly tap the right button to survive, and put an end to Keegan's misery. Once the third switch is turned on, the Amplifier restarts, and the cutscene will take over. If you are doing this on hard for the first time, you will get the "Veteran" Achievement for completing all missions on hard. Good job, soldier, now you have beaten the harshest stuff the game can throw at you. Hope you enjoy the guide, even if you don't, I appreciate you go this far and read it here. Helping out the community is what makes me start this project, if you have questions, leave a message to my talk page. Also, if you want more, check out for my guide for the F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, I should start it shortly and as always, have a nice day. The outcome of the F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin Alma sends Becket's mind into a hallucination, in which he fights the spirit of Harold Keegan, who is enraged that Alma wants Becket and not himself. While Becket is locked in the hallucination-battle, Alma violently rapes his physical body, culminating in a pregnancy as he stuck inside the facility for nearly nine months, before being captured by the ATC hired mercenaries. Michael Becket later appears in F.E.A.R. 3, imprisoned by ATC. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:Intervals